Hunted Down
by Spades Hearts
Summary: What will happen if Hibari lose to a girl in a fight? What if he loses his memories...or did the girl erase his memories? Can the tenth generation Vongola family find him? Read to find out.
1. Meeting

A/N: I just got this idea out from nowhere, so may not be very good. Anyways, I've got an OC inside, yeah, and she is not human…whatever, the victim is our lovely prefect, Hibari. It will go hard on him, I WARN YOU FIRST! Serious injuries, slight gore, brainwashing and stuff… But he won't die. Don't like, don't read. Comments welcomed. Oh, and pardon my poor grammar. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Here comes the story~~~

'Thinks' people thinking.

"Talk" people talking

Chapter 1 Meeting

It is a daily routine of the Head of The Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya, to patrol around the school when the others are having their lessons. You know, to see if there is anyone skipping classes, suspicious people trespassing and to bully…err, no, discipline vict…no, sorry again, students.

And today, our dear Hibari just happened to find a teenage girl at the back of the school. Usually no one would ever go there, except him maybe? The place is just too secluded. And the girl was obviously not a Nami middle student. She was not wearing a uniform. Instead, she wore a plain white blouse, black miniskirt, black stockings and a pair of brown boots. Hibari walked towards her and the strange thing was that even though he was still a good twenty steps away from her, she turned around to look at him, like she was expecting it.

'It can't be possible!' Hibari thought. He was very sure that he had not make sound.

As he got closer, he found that the girl is really very beautiful. She seemed to be around 16 to 17, had waist-length hair and long fringe that are dark as midnight with a tint of purple in it. Big, pure black eyes that gave off a mysterious feeling and it felt like they could draw out one's soul. A huge contrast against her ivory skin, so pale it almost looked translucent. And her features were perfect, but somehow, she looked paler than normal people (A/N: Twilight vampires? Nah, you've got it wrong. She's not that pale. Try harder! )

She looked at Hibari innocently with a bit of confusion in her eyes, like a child that was caught doing something wrong but not knowing it. Hibari almost believed that she was innocent. Almost. But no, he did not. His own instincts were shouting at him, telling him that the girl was dangerous and he just had to bite her to death. And his instincts were never wrong. Still, he got a feeling that something was amiss. He could not really place it in words, but he felt that the girl was weird and something big is about to change his life.

He took out his tonfas (A/N: Don't ask me where. You all saw it before.) and strode towards the girl with a murderous glare.

"Who are you? Trespassing the school grounds is against the rules. I will bite you to death, Herbivore," Hibari said through clenched teeth. He does not hit girls usually, but the uncomfortable feeling the girl was giving him was getting on his nerves. And he wanted to stay away from her as soon as possible. Although her looks were angelic and beautiful, to Hibari, it felt unholy and sinister instead. As if she was using her breathtaking looks to cover up her sins and fallen soul, to deceive people, and drag them down to Hell with her.

Hibari swung out his left hand with his tonfa without a warning. Just as he was about to hit her…

*TBC*

A/N: That's it for today. I am going to sleep. The main plot is starting next chapter. Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated! Please do comment if I should stop it or not. I know there are a lot of Hibari fan out there, I am one of them too. I am not sure if anyone will like it, so please tell me your feeling. THANKS! Oh, btw, can anyone give me any suggestion on the girl's name? I seriously have ideas! Preferably names with meaning related to the Dark side. Thanks again!


	2. Living Hell

A/N: Here comes chapter 2 of Hunted Down. I will be revealing what the girl was in this chapter. Sorry if the fight scenes and descriptions are bad. It's my first time trying. And a BIG Thank You to those who reviewed! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

The torture starts now~~~

Chapter 2 Living Hell

Just as he was about to hit the girl, she suddenly disappeared and was instantly behind Hibari. He froze. He did not see he girl move at all! But being err…Hibari, he didn't care that much. Pivoting on one foot, he turned around and started to attack the girl relentlessly. But somehow, the girl always managed to dodge his attacks. She looked seriously disturbed by Hibari's actions. Hibari thought that was very weird, because:

1) Normal people should be afraid not disturbed (not as if they could remain this long.).

2) NO ONE messes with him.

The girl managed to grab both of his tonfas while he was spacing out. Hibari tried to break free but the girl's grip was like iron, even though she seemed completely at ease.

"Let…go…of…me," Hibari was trying really hard to maintain his composure.

"Nope~ Unless you tell me why you are attacking me all of a sudden~" the girl said with a sing-song tone.

'Her voice sounds like silver bells. How…enchanting,' Hibari noted to self unconsciously.

"Attacking someone does not need a reason," Hibari replied back in monotone.

The girl frowned. Apparently, she did not like the reply. Hibari quickly withdrew his tonfas while she was not focused. He swung out his hand again. Caught off guard, the girl quickly moved to the side but the tonfa still managed to create a small cut on her sleeve. She looked down at her sleeve and then at Hibari, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You cut my clothes." It was a statement. Not question.

"So wha…!"

Before Hibari could finish his sentence, he found himself being kicked in the stomach and was flying towards a tree. It was the girl. No humans could have such strength and speed. She was inhuman. Hibari crashed heavily onto the tree. His head hit it with such a great force that his mind blanked out for a moment. He could feel the unique metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Hibari stood up shakily, but soon found it impossible to be steady. So he leaned against the tree unwillingly.

"You should have just left me alone, mortal," the girl said coldly.

"Shut up…None…o..of your…business," Hibari struggled to finish his sentence, as his head is throbbing with pain from the impact.

Upon hearing that, the girl's eyes flared a crimson red as she materialized a shiny black scythe into her hands. The blade gleamed under the sunlight, and it seemed like anticipation. As if it could not wait to cut the teenager in front of its master into millions of pieces. The girl slowly walked towards Hibari, like a predator cornering the prey.

"Vam…pire?" Hibari was confused now.

He had never believed in such absurd creatures that only appeared in legends. He merely thought of them as creatures that were created to scare the erm…herbivores as Hibari called them. But it was clear now that he was wrong. No scientific reason could explain the girl's eyes that just turned crimson or the black scythe that appeared out of nowhere.

"Demon. I hope you know the difference. Vampires drink blood, demons feed on humans souls," She explained mockingly.

"You might think that we are just creatures in old legends, but the truth is, we are all real, living amongst you ignorant humans. Vampires, werewolves, witches, demons like me and Shinigamis* even. We all exist." A smug smile crept onto her hauntingly beautiful features and she saw Hibari widened his eyes in shock and disbelieve.

"I'm not lying, as you should have known. But for now, I will make you pay back for ruining my clothes." Her smile turned sinister as she glared at him. If you want me to compare Hibari's glare to her glare, it would be feather to dagger.

She raised her scythe and brought it down hard on Hibari. Blood gushed out from the huge wound that went from his left shoulder to his stomach. Hibari bit his lips hard to prevent himself from making a sound. He pride would not allow that. Grabbing his tonfas, he tried to attack the girl, or demon. But clearly, his was in no condition for a fight, much less against a demon.

"Hahahahaha! It's useless!" She laughed manically (A/N: Think about Road in DGM).

"Do you seriously think that you can win me? I will let you see the difference in our strength. Then…I'll crush your will to stand and fight."

Her black scythe morphed (Is that how you spell it?) into a staff and she slammed it onto Hibari's left shoulder. A sickening crack could be heard as his shoulder bone broke. The staff then changed into a sword as she proceeded to stab him continuously in the stomach. Finally, she stopped stabbing and pinned Hibari's right hand to the ground with her sword. Blood could be seen on Hibari's lips as he bit down so hard to remain silent throughout the torture, even though he nearly fainted from the pain.

"Oh? Trying to act cool? Nah, not a chance."

She grabbed a handful of Hibari's hair and brought his head up, so that their eyes were at the same level. She stared into his eyes and all she saw was hatred, not a sign of defeat. Angered, she brought his head hard onto the ground.

Hibari's vision blurred and he could feel a sticky liquid flow down his right cheek.

'I am losing my conscious (Is that how you spell it?), this is bad.'

The girl held up her hand and licked away the blood slowly.

'! His blood and soul…'

"Hmm…Guess I will let you live for now…I want your soul and you _will_ be by my side until the day you dies~~~" The girl said with a smirk.

"My name is Foncé. Foncé Barbelith (Don't ask me where I got this weird surname from…). Remember it, Hibari Kyoya, and I _sincerely_ look forward to you being my beautiful marionette."

Those were the last words Hibari heard before he blacked out.

1 Hour Later…

Kusakabe (That guy with the weird hair style, issit?) went to the reception room to pass some paperwork to Hibari. He was utterly shocked when he did not see the head prefect inside. Hibari NEVER leaves the room unless he went to the roof top to sleep or he was patrolling around. And Kusakabe had just gone to the roof top. No Hibari there, not even a Hibird.

'Weird, Kyo-san doesn't take that long to patrol. Unless he got into a fight..!'

Kusakabe ran out of the room to find the most respected(feared) head prefect in Namimori ever. He was running around the whole school like a mad man before he reached the back of the school.

'This is the last place left…Wait, is that BLOOD?'

True enough, there were large patches of blood on the ground. Kusakabe quickly ran away, one destination in mind, Class 2A.

A/N: Chapter 2 end! Hope you liked it. I think there are some grammar and vocabulary mistakes. Please correct me. I seriously need to revise my English. Thanks again for those who reviewed the last time. Btw, it's pretty obvious who Kusakabe is going to see right? Class 2A, I hope I got the class right…


	3. What happens after

A/N: OMGGGG! I can't believe I have not updated for so long. I'm so sorry! And a big 'thank you' to Reve and 97 who reviewed the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR

'_Thinking_'

"_Talking_"

Here comes the story…

Chapter 3 What happens after

"WHAAAATTTTT! YOU CAN'T FIND HIBARI-SAN AND THERE ARE PATCHES OF BLOOD?" shouted the frantic Vongola Decimo.

_Flashback_

Tsuna was having lessons in his class when a grim-looking Kusakabe pushed open the classroom door and said that he wanted to see Sawada Tsunayoshi. As usual, the loyal Gokudera and the happy-go-lucky Yamamoto tagged along. Kusakabe led them to the Reception room when Tsuna timidly said, "Umm…Wouldn't Hibari-san get angry?"

"I will explain after we get in."

…

…

…

Then the first paragraph took place…

"This isn't good." A child-like voice was heard.

"HIIIEEE! REBORN! When did you get here!"

"I've been here all the while." The top class hitman stated flatly. Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Reborn-san, I don't think that we should spend too much time on that bastard, he probably ran off to somewhere to terrorize people."

"Ma~Ma~Gokudera, maybe Hibari really got himself into trouble? Rememner the first time he went off to fight Mukuro?"

"Sawada-san, can you please help me find Hibari-san?"

"Yes, dame-Tsuna will help. It is, after all, the boss's job to take care of his guardians." *Insert evil smirk*

"EHHH? B-but…"

Outside the room, somewhere in the shadows lurked a dark presence.

"Hmm, I didn't expect them to take notice so fast." Said the presence with a sadistic grin plastered onto her face.

A certain hitman in the room pulled his fedora down so that it was covering his eyes.

'I can sense an evil intent outside, but I can't pinpoint the location.'

"Oops~~~" the presence faded into the darkness.

_2 days later, 12:05pm_

A girl who looked around 17 opened the gate of a big mansion on the outskirts of Namimori and entered. She walked straight in and headed for one of the guestrooms in the mansion. A limp figure was lying on the huge king-sized bed in the middle of the room. The figure was wrapped up in bandages, looking almost like a mummy, leaving only some parts of the face and the jet black hair to be seen. One would almost think that the figure was dead, if not for the slight movement of the chest to indicate that he's breathing.

The girl took a chair and sat down beside the bed staring at the figure's face intently. (A/N: For those really slow ones, stop guessing, it's Hibari.) She could sense that he's going to wake up soon.

"Argh…" Hibari groaned as he forced open his eyes and tried to push himself up the bed. Pain immediately shot through his body and he hissed in pain. The girl just sat there doing nothing but watching his reactions, she did not even try to hide her amusement in her eyes.

"Foncé…water…" Hibari had a hard time speaking as his throat hurt from not drinking water for 2 days.

"Hmm~?" Foncé grinned like a cheshire (did I spell it correctly?) cat as an idea flashed across her mind. Hibari had a bad feeling that she is going to do something which he would not enjoy.

Foncé got the cup of water on the bed side table and took a mouthful before she pressed her lips against Hibari's. She then forced open his mouth with her tongue and let the water flow into his mouth before he can comprehend what had happened. Hibari was too shock from her actions to react properly as he swallowed the water by instinct. And when his brain finally registered what had happened…

"YOU!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOUR REACTION IS SO FUNNY! And do you have a problem with that? Hmm? I thought you wanted to drink water, and looking at your current state, I doubt you can hold the cup. So you better thank me instead~~~"

"You…argh, forget it." If it was any normal day, Hibari would have bitten the girl to death, but his body did not allow it for now, so all he could do was to give the girl his death glare, but it did not seem to be working on her.

Hibari gazed at the girl questioningly as she stood up from her seat to take her leave.

"I'm going to make lunch. You're hungry right?"

As if on cue, Hibari's stomach 'growled', Hibari's face turned into a tomato instantly. The girl tried her best to stifle her laughter before smirking at Hibari and left.

A/N: It's not finished yet although the title seems so… I'm already half away through chapter 4 so you should expect it soon. Hibari seemed too nice huh? Yep, there's something wrong. Evil cookies to those who realised it~~~ Ciao!


End file.
